Leyendo Time is on my side, mi versión
by W.M King
Summary: Un futuro trágico quiere ser evitado por Caos a si que decide que par cambiarlo hará que los dioses lean un libro acerca de un semidiós hijo de poseidon quien lleva el peso del futuro del mundo en sus hombros ademas el de sus amores entren y lean como este acontecimiento causa revuelo en el olimpo mientras leen el libro
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de facfiction hoy les traigo mi primer leyendo de Percy Jackson y lo hago con esta increíble historia de Hitsuzen278 como lo es Time is on my side y otra vez les doy la gracias a el y a Ryckers Dragneel quien fue principalmente quien me inpiro a hacer este leyendo, gracias bros!

Prologo

tenemos que leer?

Todo era caos en el olimpo el rayo maestro acaba de ser robado y Zeus se encontraba en estos momentos…como decirlo?...dramático….que novedad

-¡Zeus ya te eh dicho que yo no robe tu estúpido rayo!—exclamo Poseidón ya harto del drama que montaba su hermano dramático menor

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi rayo!—dijo indignado Zeus

Todos rodaron los ojos

-(a veces pienso que ama más ese cacharro que a mi)-pensó con tristeza Hera siendo notado por su hermana mayor Hestia

-¡Ya te eh dicho que no soy menor que tu apolo!—Se escuchó gritar a la diosa de la luna

-Oh vamos Arty no te pongas así—le dijo apolo pero se tuvo que agachar para esquivar una flecha que iba directo a la parte que lo hacían hombre

-Tsk...Esto es cada mas vez desesperante—Mascullo por o bajo Dionisio el dios del vino

-Y es por eso que la guerra es mejor…-Termino de relatar algo Ares a Atenea quien levanto la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo y lo miro con expresión aburrida

-Eh? ares…dijiste ¿algo?—pregunto confundida la diosa de la sabiduría

-Tsk…cara de Buho

-Cerebro de tierra

Hefestos por su parte que arreglaba algo ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Hermes hablaba con apolo quien había dejado de molestar a Artemisa…por ahora

Deméter por su parte miraba discretamente a Poseidón y afrodita quien se dio cuenta de eso sonrió

-Devuélveme mi rayo

-¡Que no lo tengo!

-Cara de búho…

-¡Ya déjame en paz Ares!

-(Así que Deméter le gusta….)

-(Por que padre tiene que ser tan estricto. Sin vino por cincuenta años)

Hestia por su parte miraba todo eso con tristeza

-(Cada dia se alejan mas y mas)—pensó con tristeza Hestia en su forma de 8 años mientras avivaba las llamas de la hoguera

Entonces de repente un pequeño brillo llamo su atención, de ese brillo apareció un libro con una nota integrada

-Que….—Dijo en un susurro yendo a recoger lo recién aparecido Hestia una vez con el libro y la nota en sus manos decidió llamar la atención de su familia—Eh chicos—llmao sin recibir resultados-Chicos…-volvió a llamar con el mismo resultado, una vena empezó a hincharse en su frente-(Respira Hestia cuenta hasta diez…recuerda lo que dijo el siquiatra 1…2…3…)—Los gritos en el salón del tronos se volvieron más fuertes y Hestia no aguanto mas y-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR GRUPO DE IDIOTAS!—grito tomando su forma adulta de 20 años

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Zeus en un acto de valentía o estupidez hablo

-Hestia, como te a…

-sera mejor que no termines lo que ibas a decir Zeus-interrumpió Hestia a Zeus lanzándole una mirada de "Cállate o muere" que lo hizo estremecer y que cayera sentado en su asiento Hestia volteo a mirar a los demás dioses que se encontraban anonadados por lo ocurrido-Ahora ustedes será mejor que se callen y me dejen hablar o si no..—la diosa del hogar dejo la palabra en el aire asiendo que todos asientan rápidamente…todos sabían que Hestia podía ser una diosa pacifica pero…cuando se cabreaba…bueno mejor abstenerse a las consecuencias—Mucho mejor!-exclamo Hestia alegre con una sonrisa cambiando su forma a la de 8 años

-(Bipolar..)—pensaron todos pero rápidamente dejaron ese pensamiento de lado cuando Hestia lanzo una mirada terroríficamente tierna en su rostro de 8 años que hizo que todos trgaran en seco

-Ahora…recién acaban de llegar este libro con una nota…

-Un libro? Interrumpe tan importante reunión por un ¿libro?—dijo Zeus en tono bajo pero aun asi Hestia lo logro escuchar y lo miro y le sonrio dulcemente….demasiado dulce, Zeus empezó a sudar nervioso

-Dijiste algo hermanito-lo dijo con tanta dulzura que aun en su forma de 8 años intimidaba

Zeus no dijo mas nada

-Bueno lo que me intriga bastante es quien envio el libro…-dijo Hestia

-Quien lo envía, hermana—pregunto calmado y curioso Poseidón

-Caos..

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la palabra y el nombre de quien había enviado el libro

-Con el libro viene una nota—agrego nuevamente Hestia enseñando la nota

-podrías leérnosla hermana?—pregunto Deméter suavemente

-Claro-dijo alegre Hestia

"Querido diosas y dioses hoy les envió un libro que será de vital importancia para los acontecimientos que están a punto de ocurrir, donde una persona, o más bien dicho un semidiós lleva un papel importante así como un peso cruel en sus hombros, como lo es en la supervivencia del mundo y ustedes, en el libro estarán relatados los hechos de que les hablo, en la lectura deben estar presente Hades y su esposa Perséfone así como las cazadoras de artemisa.

"Invitados llegaran, así que recíbanlos bien, recuerden no pueden atentar bajo ningún motivo al semidiós de la historia ya que al hacerlo pondrán en peligro no solo la existencia del mundo si no las de ustedes mismos así como tampoco podrán atacar a los invitados que llegaran"

Atte. Caos

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo dicho en la carta

-Hermes…ve por favor y avísale a hades y a Perséfone en el salón de tronos –ordeno Zeus al dios mensajero quien asintió y desapareció en un destello-Artemisa trae a tus cazadoras…

-Si, padre

En un destello aparecieron las cazadoras de artemisa siendo lideradas por su teniente Zoe belladona quien estaba confundida pero al ver a los dioses rápidamente se arrodillaron mostrando respeto

Artemisa rápidamente le explico la situación y estas aceptaron, aunque la idea de leer sobre un muchacho…no les agradaba del todo

Entonces de repente en la sala apareció Hermes acompañado con hades y su esposa Perséfone quien fue recibido con un abrazo de su mare Deméter, quien fulmino con la mirada a Hades

Después de que se les explicara la situación hades aunque reacio acepto

-(Tsk, todavía tengo que localizar mi yelmo pero no puedo desobedecer la orden de un primordial)-pensó Hades irritado aunque se calmó un poco cuando sintió un agarre en su mano y se dio cuenta que era su esposa quien le sonrió con cariño

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos haciendo aparecer unos asientos para Hades y Perséfone

De repente destellos iluminaron la sala de tronos en la cual aparecieron semidioses del campamento mestizo y júpiter completamente confundidos

-Semidioses—declaro Zeus con fuerza—les explicaremos porque están aquí pero antes preséntense

La primera en pasar fue una chica pelinegra quien llevaba el traje de las cazadoras que hizo que Zeus abriera los ojos enormemente

-Mi nombre es Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa—declaro la hija de Zeus

-P-Pero como—dijo incrédulo Zeus a ver a su hija quien presuntamente estaba muerta. Hades quien todavía estaba molesto por eso negó con la cabeza hacia su hermano aunque ya lo sabia aun se sentía molesto por el incumplimiento del tratado

Thalía sonrió con tristeza

-Se me dio una segunda oportunidad…-dijo recordando a cierto azabache a quien no había visto ya por 2 meses y sin más se acercó hacia las cazadoras quienes estaban en estado de shock y más Zoe quien estaba inmóvil

Una pelinegra de tez morena paso hacia al frente

-Mi nombre es Hazel …. Hija de Hades y campista del campamento Júpiter—dijo la chica haciendo que Hades abra los ojos incrédulo Zeus iba a reclamar pero—nací antes del tratado hacia que mi padre no rompió el juramento—dijo mirando a Zeus quien se tuvo que quedar callado debido a esa parte, después volteo a ver a su padre y le regalo una sonrisa—Y padre se me dio una segunda oportunidad

Hades asintió definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella más tarde

Los demás se fueron presentando los del campamento júpiter permanecía distante del mestizo…no confiaban en ellos y no se lanzaban a pelear por que estaban en el olimpo

(Para acortar Anabeth viene de antes de enterarse de que Percy es hijo de Poseidón Luke también los demás vienen del inicio del héroe perdido los demás como Piper, Bianca, Nico vendrán apareciendo al igual que los demás así que no se preocupen)

Los dioses tomaron forma mortal y aparecieron unos sillones para los semidioses de ambos campamentos

-Atenea, creo que todos aquí obviamente sabemos que quieres leer el libro así que lean…-decía Zeus pero dos destellos iluminaron la sala—¡Rayito!-salio corriendo zeus a regojer s arma recién aparecida todos tenían gotas en las nucas y hera penso

-(Si…definitivamente ama más al rayo)-pensó deprimida la reina de los dioses

Hades por su parte vio su yelmo de la oscuridad y fue a recogerlo toos los demás dioses vieron eso soprendido

-Hermano, tu arma también estaba desaparecida?-pregunto Poseidón, Hades solo asintio—por qué no lo…

-Primero seamos sinceros hermano, si lo hubiese dicho me hubieses ayudado?, sé que Hestia lo hubiera hecho pero no soy tan idiota como para decir abiertamente que mi arma más poderosa ha sido robada—dijo como si fuera obvio, siéndolo correctamente

Todos instintivamente voltearon a ver a Zeus quien se reencontraba con su ju…que diga arma maestra

-(Si….necesito vacaciones)-pensó Hera al ver como su marido e acercaba a su trono puliendo su rayo

Sin embargo cierto rubio con cicatriz maldecía en silencio el cómo aparecieron las armas

-Bueno, puedes comenzar atenea—dijo Zeus con su estado de ánimo renovado

Atenea tomo el libro y lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo

-Bueno…. Capítulo 1: Time is on my side…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia Time is on my side la cual le pertenece a** **Hitsuzen278**

 **Capítulo 1: Time is on my side**

 **El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación, y mi locura.**

-Que profundo—comento apolo, haciendo que sus hijos asientan y artemisa ruede los ojos

 **Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados vientos. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con él.**

-Pobre—susurro Afrodita

 **Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora es pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto** I **nfringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla. De más está decir que fue en vano, pues no funcionó, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo.**

-Eso es el cuerpo de un guerrero—dijo Ares haciendo que Hestia lo mirara mal y este se encogiera en su asiento

 **Mis ojos verdes, has perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, han muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que reflejan ahora.**

Hestia al igual que unas chicas sentía una opresión en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras

Poseidón estaba sudando ya que esa descripción encajaba con la de su hijo

 **Los labios con los que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.**

El amor es lo más importante y es triste escuchar que no lo tenga y que tampoco pueda demostrarlo—comento la diosa del amor a lo que todos estuvieron que estar de acuerdo con ella

-Pobre chico-dijeron las diosas y las chicas en la sala

 **Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarlas a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres, ahora están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.**

-Olvídalo solo es un mujeriego—menciono artemisa

-Hm no es ser mujeriego si las mujeres están de acuerdo en estar junto a el y lo aman de verdad—comento apolo haciendo que todos lo miren con sorpresa, este se dio cuenta—Eh que?

Hermes fue el primero en hablar

-Apolo hace siglos que no decías algo tan coherente e inteligente…..eh perdido a un gran amigo—dijo melodramáticamente Hermes haciendo que todos lo miraran como si estuviera loco ….pero no les prestó atención estaba más ocupado lamentando "la perdida" de su mejor amigo

-Eh ¿gracias?—Dijo Apolo inseguro

-Igual, sigue siendo un mujeriego—dijo tercamente artemisa….si tan solo supiera

Todos rodaron los ojos

-Sigue leyendo Atenea-ordeno Zeus

 **Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos por no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella.**

Todos estaban expectantes de lo que venía a continuación

 **La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, Desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco.**

"eso es muy preocupante"—pensaron Hestia junto con artemisa, Zoe, Thalia y otras chicas en la sala que no sabían porque estaban preocupada por este semidiós

 **Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa.**

Hestia miro con tristeza el libro

 **La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso. Y ahora lo pagará.**

¡Uh, pelea!-exclamo feliz Ares al igual que sus hijos por la venida de una pelea menos Frank el cual solo pensó que su padre y hermanos tenían problemas

 **-Sabes, por mí podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado, y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo a mi familia-**

-Tiene inmenso amor para la familia –pensaron Hestia y Hera

 **-Eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras-**

Todos los del campamento mestizo abrieron los ojos en shock al reconocer ese apodo y miraron directamente a la hija de atenea, la cual se removía incomoda en su asiento

 **Esas "perras" como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una-**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración

 **-Y orgullosa de ello. Ahora qué me harás Jackson? Estoy a tu merced. Has los que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-**

Poseidón abrió completamente los ojos ya sospechaba de quien se trataba y rezaba (cosa irónica ya que es un dios) que no fuera el pero esto lo confirma

-No puede ser… por que el.-murmuraba siendo escuchado por Deméter la cual por instinto tomo su mano

-Jackson…-pensó Reyna reconociendo ese apellido al igual que todos los demás campistas

"No, que no seas tu por favor"—pensaba con la mano en el corazón Thalía

 **-Puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento que comenzaste todo este teatro. Realmente estás loca. Eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio-**

-No insultes a los animales…-dijo tratando de romper la tensión Travis , sin éxito

 **-Y si así era? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído**

Todos quedaron en shock y los dioses escandalizados

 **los semidioses también.**

Ahora era el turno de los semidioses de escandalizarse

-Atenea sigue con la lectura-le dijo Hestia sacando del shock a la diosa

 **Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfruté en hacerlos silenciar-**

-Si será maldita…-sisearon con veneno todos en la sala aunque todavía estaban sorprendidos y asustados por lo escrito en el libro

-Eso es estar enfermó o ser ares –dijo apolo

Oye no me insultes así, yo no mato a niños o mujeres indefensas aunque no lo creas, yo solo voy por los soldados y ejércitos no por personas inocente -aclaro ares sorprendiendo a todos en la salas

Hestia le asentía con aprobación aunque odiara las guerras tenía que darle el visto bueno en ese aspecto a Ares

 **-Perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lástima. Y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase. Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabia- declaré en un susurro.**

Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral mientras miraban a la hija de atenea

Anabecth tu…- decía Thalía siendo interrumpida por un grito de Zeus

¡ARES ENCADENA A LA CHICA!-ordeno Zeus el cual al principio quería eliminarla con su rayo pero recordó la advertencia de Caos.

Con un asentimiento del dios de la guerra el cual hizo aparecer unas cadenas aprisionando la semidiosa la cual recibía una mirada de decepción de su madre y una de ira por parte de los campistas del campamento mestizo

-Sigue atenea—dijo Zeus

Atenea asintió sintiendo tristeza y ira hacia su hija

 **Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levantando mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.**

 **Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor. Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.**

 **Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima. La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes, como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último guardián incorporado de este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso temprano. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.**

Todos escuchaban expectantes, incluso cierto dios del vino aunque fingiera que leía una revista

 **-Les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalía, Andrómeda-**

 **Todos voltearon a ver a la hija de Zeus quien se sonrojo furiosamente**

-(Yo y Percy…)—pensó Thalía echando humo por la orejas , para molestia de su padre y algunas chicas que no entendían por que

Sin embargo las cazadoras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas

-Tu!—dijo Phoebe pero una mirada de su diosa le indico que no era el momento de armar un drama aunque esta también estaba sumamente furiosa

 **No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aún sino me responden, estoy aquí. Amándolas.**

Las chicas en la sala empezaron a soltar lágrimas por tan triste escena más Thalía

 **Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contras ella, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado, mi respiración está frenética, mi vista se nubla.**

Los semidioses estaban al borde de sus asientos al igual que Poseidón pero mas que nada estaban ciertas chicas y cierta diosa del hogar

 **-Que quieres…Caos-**

-¡QUE!, COMO UN SEMIDIOS SIQUIERA PUEDE PENSAR EN ASERLE FRENTE A LOR CAOS!-grito estupefacto el dios del drama….Zeus , los demás estaban en el mismo estados que el dios

Mas sin embargo Poseidón estaba más pálido que una servilleta por la situación de su hijo pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso aun en su situación iba a dar pelea aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

-sigue atenea –dijo Hera Antes de la que situación se saliera mas de control

 **-Nada Perseo. Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor-**

 **-Tch! Está bien. Qué buscas? Vienes a burlarte de mí? - digo mientras envaino mi katana.**

 **-No…yo quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre-**

 **-Y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas-**

 **-Puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrás impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta…Percy-**

Todos prestaron más atención ante lo dicho

 **-Por qué?... por qué lo haces? -**

 **-No me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude-**

Varios de los semidioses asintieron mas cierta hija de Zeus

 **-Y qué ventajas tendría? A parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga-**

 **-Te haré un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo. Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás-**

-¡QUE! COMO QUE UN DIOS CON AUTORIDAD DE QUIEN!—grito indignado Zeus

Todos se palmearon la cara

-Eh, Zeus no se si te diste cuenta pero lo hizo C-a.o-s-agrego poseidon resaltando el nombre de la primordial como lo más obvio del mundo….que por cierto lo es

-Atenea sigue—mascullo Zeus sin mas opción ya que….la había regado

 **-Y mi salud? -**

 **-Retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte-**

-Tan grave es esa enfermedad?-pregunto incrédulo el dios del sol y a su vez el de la medicina y otras mas

-Una enfermedad que no la puede curar ni Caos?..eso es interesante-penso para si misma atena pero no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho al escuchar como aquel joven paecia de esa enfermedad

Poseidón maldecía la suerte de sus hijo

 **-Está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptaré tu oferta. Ellas no merecían este destino. Ellas debían ser felices-**

 **-Percy…por favor piensa en ti también-**

Thalia soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos para sorpresa de los semidioses

-Ese idiota-pensó mientras lagrimiaba

Su padre la veía sorprendido tan importante era ese semidiós para ella?

Las cazadoras por otra parte fruncían el ceño al ver a una de sus cazadoras y mas a su teniente llorar por un ¡HOMBRE!, definitivamente a la primera pausa hablarían con ella

 **-Ya lo veré Caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida-**

 **-Idiota! Ellas murieron amándote! Nunca más te culpes me oíste!? Fue esa hija de Atenea quien tuvo la culpa! –**

 **-Lo siento…pero es difícil-**

 **-Maldición, eres tan terco! -**

 **-Mmph! Ja ja ja ja ja!-**

-Aun con todo eso…tiene fuerza para reir aunque sea un poco—penso admirada la diosa del hogar

 **-Qué es tan gracioso?!-**

 **-Nada, es que me hiciste recordar a como ellas me decían. Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. Ja ja ja ja! No quise ofenderte-**

 **-Geez… está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, aceptas el trato? -**

 **-Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré-**

 **-Bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que Riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra Tartarus. Pero puedes decirme por qué elegiste ese diseño? -**

 **-Porque representa a Susanoo, el dios sintoísta de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ella. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí por qué-**

Clarisse se sonrojo y Thalía apretó los dientes con ira o serán y celos

-Como…no puede ser posible o si?—pensaba ruborizada la hija de ares el cual en estos momentos fruncia el ceño

 **-Umh…realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformaré en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a Anaklusmos. A pesar de que sé lo que harás con ella-**

Zoe vio eso indignada como se atrevia a llevar su espada?

 **-Si… debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla-**

Zoe abrió los ojos sorprendida Thalia noto eso y sonrió

Si defintivamente algo que haría su sesos de algas

 **-Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes. Y encuentra la felicidad-**

 **Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cántico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad**

Las diosas embozaron una sonrisa

 **retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo, memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso.**

 **-Adiós, mis amores-**

-¡Me niego a seguir leyendo esta blasfemia! –Chillo con un gran rubor la diosa de la sabiduría

Todos la miraron curiosos y sorprendidos por su reacción

-Por qué no, atenea?-pregunto Zeus confundido

Sin que atenea se diera cuenta Hermes se puso a espaldas de atenea y leyó el libro haciendo que sus ojos se abran enormemente

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-Hermes grito exaltando a todos

-¡Que hades dice en el libro!—exclamaron todos

Viendo como atenea con un rubor se negaba a hacerlo Zeus le dijo Aun shockeado Hermes que lo hiciera

 **Adiós, mis amores-**

 _ **Thalia Grace- Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson**_

 _ **Piper McLean- Jackson / Tristán Jackson**_

 _ **Hazel Levesque- Jackson**_

 _ **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson**_

 _ **Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson**_

 _ **Bianca Di Angelo**_

 _ **Zoe Nightshade**_

 _ **Pallas Atenea- Jackson / Icaro Jackson**_

 _ **Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson/ Ethan Jackson**_

 _ **Afrodita Jackson**_

 _ **Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson**_

 _ **Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson**_

 _ **Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson**_

 _ **Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson**_

¡PLACK!

Fue el sonido al caer Clarisse, Hestia, Hazel y Thalía desmayadas con ungran sonrojo en su cara

Afrodita Pego un chillido y un salto de alegría

Artemisa abrió los ojos en shock y en su rostro había un sonrojo

Zoe estaba paralizada en shock con un sonrojo en su cara

Las cazadoras hechas piedras al escuchar eso

Poseidón tenía una cara de orgullo….Diosas y tres cazadoras además de tres diosas vírgenes!...nunca había estado mas orgulloso

Zeus estaba molesto al igual que Ares ( me huele a sobreprotección y celos?)

Hermes en shock

Hera y Deméter fueron a Auxiliar a Hestia quien parecía un tomate radiactivo

Dionisio…era Dionisio

Hefesto en el mismo barco que Hermes

Hades

(Mis hijas…mi bebes)—pensaba en shock siendo calmado por su esposa

Y apolo…

-QUE MI HERMANITA QUEEEEEEE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA… el lunes o martes XD

Recuerden quen entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizare ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :-)


End file.
